We Are Nara Family
by tare-hare
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita random dan singkat dari Keluarga Nara.
1. Chapter 1 Anniversary

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC (mungkin)

 **"ANNIVERSARY"**

"Hoi Naruto! Semua dokumen yang kamu butuhkan sudah kuselesaikan!"

Shikamaru melempar sekumpulan map penuh berkas-berkas untuk Naruto.

"Kemudian sekarang aku mau pulang, jadi selamat berjuang!" katanya sambil ke arah pintu keluar.

"He-hei Shikamaru! Tunggu kamu masih harus ban-"

"Hah?!" Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan layaknya setan marah.

"Kamu mau tau, sekarang hari apa? Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan aku, jika aku TIDAK segera pulang setelah seminggu aku harus ME-NYE-LE-SAI-I-KAN semua dokumen bodohmu itu... Maka nasib hidupku akan segera tamat."

"Kamu tau sendiri kan, bagaimana Temari marah?"

"..." Naruto terdiam, dia tak bisa membantah jikalau Putri Suna itu sudah marah.

"Kamu mau aku terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa bagian berkat _'tessen'_ nya?

"..." Naruto masih terdiam dan mulai berkeringat dingin mendengar ocehan Shikamaru.

"Jadi sekarang urus sisa dokumennya dan jangan lupa pulang! Hinata juga menunggumu di rumah"

Shikamaru berlari keluar dari ruangan Naruto menuju ke rumahnya, sementara Naruto menggerutu kesal karena dia masih harus menyelesaikan sisa-sisa kerjaannya.

-.0.-

"..."

"Rumah masih menyala, nampaknya Temari belum tidur" kata Shikamaru dalam hati sambil perlahan membuka pintu rumah yang terkunci.

Begitu memasuki rumah, dia melihat ada satu ruangan yang masih menyala. Rupanya Temari sedang duduk diam, sambil membaca buku dgn tenang dan disampingnya ada Shikadai kecil yg tengah tidur di pangkuan mamanya.

"Tem-"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik, nanti Shikadai bangun!" jawab Temari sambil agak mendesis.

Dia meletakan bukunya di meja dan perlahan menggendong Shikadai ke kamarnya. Shikamaru agak takut dengan apa yang bakal dia hadapi ketika Temari sudah keluar dari kamar Shikadai sambil membayangkan ekspresi muka Temari yang setelah seminggu ditinggal suaminya utk kerja.

*blam*

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup pelan dan suara langkah Temari mendekat kearah Shikamaru.

"Oi...'Shika-kun'! Air kamar mandi sudah aku hangatkan, sana mandi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" sapanya di balik pintu ruang tamu ke arah Shikamaru.

Waduh, kalau Temari memanggilnya 'Shika-kun' berarti dia sedang menyindir Shikamaru secara sinis.

"Tem-"

"apa?"

"Tem..."

"Apaan sih?" jawab Temari dengan agak judes.

"Soal ulang tahun pernikahan kita hari ini, aku minta maaf ya... Benar-benar minta maaf"

Shikamaru perlahan menghampiri Temari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Temari hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dia mengerti akan pekerjaan suami tercintanya itu, menjadi penasihat Hokage memang sangat merepotkan. Bahkan untuk seorang Shikamaru yang pemalas itu merupakan suatu keajaiban dunia dia mau bekerja menjadi penasihat Hokage.

"Hhhhh... Mau bagaimana lagi, kamu memang sibuk bahkan bisa tidak pulang seminggu atau lebih."

Temari ingin marah untuk minta diperhatikan tapi tak tega juga. Lagipula sifat dia bukan wanita manja seperti itu walau ingin di manja sesekali.

"Tem, aku cinta kamu.."

Shikamaru makin mempererat pelukannya dan dibalas tepukan pelan dari Temari.

"Iya..iya...aku juga cinta kamu tapi cintaku akan berkurang kalau kamu tidak segera mandi sekarang juga. Coba bayangkan sudah berapa hari kamu tidak mandi, hah?"

"Aku mau mempersiapkan makan malam untukmu sekarang juga, sana mandi!" perintah dari Nyonya Nara itu. Shikamaru pun tersenyum, dalam hatinya dia bersyukur nekat pulang malam ini. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat wajah istri dan anaknya.

"Baik, Nyonya Nara yang tercinta.." jawabnya sambil mengecup mesra kening istrinya.

"Ah iya, lebih baik kamu mandi air dingin karena tidak ada 'jatah' untukmu malam ini. Itu hukuman teringan untuk seorang suami."

Temari pergi sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Shikamaru.

"Eh?! Yang benar saja? Tem- ja..jangan begitu Tem..."

"Temari..oi..." berlari kecil menghampiri Temari yang sudah di dapur.

*fin*


	2. Chapter 2 Smile

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: TYPO & OOC (mungkin)

* * *

 **"SMILE"**

"Ada apa Shikadai? Kamu melihat ibu seperti itu, serius seka- uhuk-uhuk"

"Ah, maaf ya... uhuk-uhuk!" katanya sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Batuk yang dialami Temari sangat mengganggu baginya saat ini.

"Bu- kenapa sih ibu memakai 'itu' " tunjuk Shikadai ke arah masker yang dikenakan Temari semenjak 2 hari yang lalu.

"Hmm? Ibu sedang sakit batuk dan flu jadi lebih baik ibu memakai masker. Agar kamu tidak tertular penyakit ibu sekarang" jawabnya.

Seorang Temari yang selalu disebut sebagai ninja wanita yang kasar dan kejam harus tunduk oleh sakit batuk dan flu. Biasanya dia tidak terlalu peduli akan sakitnya itu, namun karena dia sudah mempunyai anak semata wayangnya jadi mau tidak mau dia harus memperhatikan kesehatannya lebih ekstra agar anaknya tidak tertular darinya.

"Aku tahu ibu sedang sakit batuk-flu tapi kenapa sih ibu harus memakai itu?"

"Aku tidak akan gampang tertular kok bu. Jadi ibu jangan pakai itu ya?! " pintanya sambil memelas ke arah Temari

"Hah?"

Temari mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dia agak bingung dengan permintaan anaknya itu. Tidak biasanya dia memohon dengan muka memelas.

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

"Ayolah bu, aku janji! Tidak akan kena batu atau flu itu" pintanya lagi dengan muka makin cemberut.

Sekarang Temari benar-benar kebingungan. Anaknya dengan Shikamaru ini tidak biasa seperti ini

"Hhhh...kamu ini ada apa sih Shika- uhuk-uhuk..."

"Kamu ini kenapa sih Shikadai? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti sekarang ini?" lanjutnya.

"Cih! Habisnya..."

"Habisnya kalau ibu memakai masker itu, berarti hari ini aku tidak bisa melihat senyum ibu" kata Shikadai sambil cemberut ke arah Temari.

"EH?!" A-apa?!" Mendengar hal itu wajah Temari langsung merona merah.

"Makanya bu, dilepas saja maskernya ya!"

Shikadai memandang ibunya dan tersenyum manis. Temari pun tidak bisa berkata-kata apalagi.

'Para lelaki di keluarga Nara sangat menyukai senyum Temari. Itu baru anakku!' gumam Shikamaru yang diam-diam melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum puas.

fin.

* * *

 **A/n: aslinya ini dari mini comic saya di tumblr utk ngikutin Shikatema Week maka dari itu untuk ke depannya bakalan ada beberapa cerita singkat lagi yang asalnya dari mini comic saya yang digubah' dalam bentuk tulisan wwwwww dan aslinya juga cuma 3 halaman aja makanya pendek banget ;v; Enjoy~ RnR**


	3. Chapter 3 Calon Bayi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo (pasti), OOC (mungkin)

* * *

 **"CALON BAYI"**

.

.

"LAKI-LAKI!" Kata sang suami yang ngotot akan _feeling_ -nya.

"Tidak, pasti PEREMPUAN! Ugh...Kamu kenapa sih? Padahal bukannya kamu mengharapkan anak perempuan yang lahir duluan?!" Sang istri pun tidak mau kalah.

* * *

 _-Flash Back-_

Terdengar sedikit pertengkaran pasutri di kediaman Keluarga Nara pada pagi hari yang cerah. Ya, akan cerah jikalau mereka tidak bertengkar mengenai jenis kelamin calon bayi yang akan lahir di dua bulan depan nanti. Kejadian ini dimulai tidak lama ketika Temari sedang menyediakan teh untuk suaminya, Shikamaru di ruang makan. Kondisi saat itu Temari sedang hamil 7 bulan, perutnya pun sudah terlihat sangat besar. Mereka memang tidak mau mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya sekarang dan sepakat itu akan menjadi kejutan tersendiri untuk mereka.

Semenjak mengetahui Temari hamil, Shikamaru selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah kerja terlalu berat walaupun itu pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bagi Temari itu suatu penghinaan dan dia selalu menjawab kalau dia itu 'hanya sedang hamil' bukan 'cacat'. Shikamaru pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan istrinya yang keras kepala itu.

"AH!"

Tiba-tiba Temari berteriak dan memegangi perut besarnya itu. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru panik dan menghampiri istrinya.

"Tem-"

"Dia menendangku!" kata Temari yang memotong perkataan Shikamaru dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Oh ya? " Rona wajah Shikamaru terlihat senang akan hal itu. Dia menundukan kepalanya ke perut besar Temari dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Hei, nak- Jangan membuat ayah kaget ya. Cukup ibumu saja yang bikin ayah kerepotan"

 ***bletak***

Tangan Temari memukul bahu Shikamaru dengan kencang.

"Aw!" katanya sambil meringgis kesakitan dan memegang bahu yang dipukul.

"Jangan berkata macam-macam ke anak kita" ancam Nyonya Nara.

"Aku tidak mau dia jadi pemalas seperti kamu dan aku berharap dia cantik dan rajin" lanjutnya sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Cantik? Kurasa tidak karena aku merasa anak kita adalah laki-laki"

"Darimana kamu tahu hal itu?" Temari mengernyitkan alisnya dan mendengus akan pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Intuisi 'seorang ayah dari Klan Nara'" jawabnya singkat.

"HAH?! Alasan macam apa itu? Tak masuk akal!"

"Dan aku yakin anak ini adalah perempuan yang nantinya akan mempunyai rambut pirang seperti aku."

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan mendengus sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Melihat kelakuan seperti itu membuat Temari menjadi kesal.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Apa? 'Nara' Temari?" tantang Shikamaru dan itu makin membuat panas istrinya.

"Pokoknya perempuan!"

 _-End Flash Back-_

* * *

"LAKI-LAKI!" Kata sang suami yang ngotot akan intuisinya.

"Tidak, pasti PEREMPUAN! Ugh...Kamu kenapa sih? Padahal bukannya kamu mengharapkan anak perempuan yang lahir duluan?!" Sang istri pun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku memang tidak punya alasan, tapi yang bisa aku bilang ini hanyalah 'intuisi' dari seorang ayah-"

"Ya... Ya... Seorang ayah dan Klan Nara. Alasan konyol!" Temari yang bosan mendengar hal itu langsung memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru yang pemalas serta berkepala nanas ini"

"Karena Sabaku no Temari telah jatuh cinta dengan Nara Shikamaru" jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

Temari yang mendengar hal itu membuat wajahnya menjadi merah dan bersiap untuk melempar asbak rokok yang berada di dekatnya.

"Oi, perempuan! Jangan lempar sembarangan !" Secepat kilat dia menyambar asbak yang sedang di pegang istrinya.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan perempuan galak macam kamu" katanya sambil memeluk Temari yang masih kesal dengan kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Karena Nara Shikamaru seorang _masochist_ " jawab Temari dengan menyeringai di pelukan suaminya itu dan Shikamaru hanya menggerutu karena jawaban itu ada benarnya. Kalau dia tidak ada rasa sedikit _'masochist'_ mana mau dia menderita hanya demi seorang perempuan galak dan kasar seperti Temari bahkan sampai menikahinya.

"Terserah apapun itu, dasar merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian mengangkat dagu istrinya dan mengecupnya dengan mesra sebagai tanda berbaikan setelah 'pertengkaran kecil' tadi.

* * *

 **\- 2 bulan kemudian -**

Terdengar suara tangisan kencang sang bayi.

"Selamat ya Nyonya Nara! Anak laki-lakinya lahir dengan sehat dan sempurna"

Sang suster memberikan sang bayi ke Temari yang masih terlihat lemas setelah melahirkan, kemudian memanggil Shikamaru untuk masuk ke ruangan.

"Selamat ya Temari-san! Baiklah aku keluar dulu ya. Selamat menikmati waktu berbahagia ini dengan Shikamaru" kata Sakura yang membantu proses persalinan Temari.

Terlihat Shikamaru menghampiri sambil menyeringai lebar ke arah Temari dan bayi tercintanya.

"Iya, aku tau. Firasat atau intuisi-mu atau apapun itulah benar! Puas kamu?" ketusnya.

Temari tersenyum ke arah anak bayinya yang baru lahir. Senyum itulah yang membuat Shikamaru rela untuk berkorban apapun demi menjaga senyum Temari.

"Selamat datang Shikadai..."

"Memang benar-benar anak keluarga Nara ya... Rambut yang hitam dan lebat" Temari tertawa pelan ke arah Shikadai dan Shikamaru.

"Ibu harap kamu jangan pemalas seperti ayahmu ya"

"Oi! jangan bicara aneh-aneh ke Shikadai" gerutu Shikamaru.

Temari tertawa melihat gerutu sang suami dan mengecup kening bayinya dengan penuh cinta.

"Nah, kalau anak kedua pasti perempuan. Firasatku-"

 ***bruk***

Temari melemparkan bantal ke muka Shikamaru dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

 _-fin-_

* * *

A/n: semoga terhibur m(_ _)m dengan kegajean saya. Cerita yg terbesit pas tadi pagi sblm berangkat kerja, drpd lupa mendingan hajar bleh di ms word/plak. Saya merasa gagal bikin yang romantis2 makanya berencana banting setir ke genre comedy family /gagal juga /mungkin /plak. RnR. ciao!


	4. Chapter 4 Anxiety

**"Anxiety"**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo, OOC (mungkin), DLDR

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayah... Kalungmu tertinggal di wastafel ! " Teriak Nara kecil sambil menghampiri ayahnya yang kaget dan tersedak ketika sarapan setelah mendengar teriakan Shikadai.

"Errr- terima kasih ya nak"

'Mampuslah aku kalau sampai kalung cincin ini tidak dipakai apalagi ketinggalan di wastafel !' batinnya berteriak lega dan menengok perlahan ke arah istrinya yang sedang melototinya.

"Ma-maaf tadi aku melepasnya karena tersangkut ketika mengganti bajuku yang basah tadi" dengan muka memelas dia memohon maaf.

"hmmph! Awas kalau sampai beneran hilang!" Temari agak sedikit kesal karena kejadian tadi.

"Iya.. Iya nyonya..." Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan menggerutu.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan makan sarapannya lagi. Hal ini membuat Shikadai agak penasaran kenapa ibunya bisa kesal kalau cincin yang dikalungkan itu hilang. Apakah karena cincin itu mahal? Atau kalungnya yang mahal? Tapi kelihatannya itu hanya rantai stainless steel biasa saja.

"Psst, yah!" Tiba-tiba Shikadai memanggil ayahnya sambil berbisik. Shikamaru berbalik menunduk ke arah Shikadai.

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil ikut berbisik ke anak semata wayangnya.

"Memangnya cincin itu kalau sampai hilang kenapa yah?"

"Ehm... Karena itu adalah cincin pernikahan ayah dan ibu"

"Cincin pernikahan? Memangnya perlu ya yah?" tanyanya lagi dengan muka polosnya.

"Tentu saja, itu menandakan bahwa ayah dan ibu telah menikah. Makanya ibumu juga memakai cincin itu di jari manis tangan ki-"

"Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikadai selesaikan sarapannya dulu baru ngobrol!" Temari memotong pembicaraan kedua Nara tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa menurut dan melanjutkan sarapannya lagi dengan cepat.

"Ayah.. Ayah... Nanti lanjutkan lagi yah" bisik Shikadai sambil menarik pelan baju Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meresponnya dengan tersenyum ke arah anaknya, "Iya.. Ayo kita cepat habiskan habis itu baru kita mengobrol lagi"

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?" Shikamaru menatap Shikadai dengan penuh tanya.

Kedua Nara itu melanjutkan 'kegiatan favorit' mereka dengan tidur-tiduran di depan beranda halaman rumah sambil melihat langit dan awan yang cerah. Benar-benar ciri khas laki-laki keluarga Nara.

"Cih... Jadi lanjutkan obrolan kita, yah!" Shikadai berguling mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dengan muka _excited_.

"Oh... Ehem.. Jadi cincin ini adalah lambang pernikahan antara ayah dan ibumu-"

"Iya aku tahu itu, tadi ayah kan sudah menjelaskan" Dengan cepat Shikadai memotong kata-kata Shikamaru. "Aku lebih penasaran kenapa ayah tidak memakai cincin itu di jari tangan ayah melainkan mengalunginya. Sedangkan ibu memakai di jari tangannya"

"Cih lama-lama kamu makin mirip sifat ibumu, tidak sabaran sekali" gerutu senior Nara.

"Kalau ibu dengar, ayah bisa di marahi loh"

"Oh, sekarang kamu mengancam ayahmu?" Shikamaru hanya bisa cemberut melihat kelakuan Shikadai.

"Hahahaha... Yak lanjut yah.." pintanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya dulu ayah memakai cincin ini di jari manis tangan kiri sama seperti ibumu. Cuma suatu ketika ibumu tiba-tiba meminta- ah, tepatnya 'menyuruh' untuk mengalungkan cincinnya. Ketika ditanya alasannya, ibumu hanya bilang 'untuk mengusir serangga' dan tidak ada penjelasan lainnya. Wanita memang merepotkan !"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang kalau mengingat alasan yang tak masuk akal dari Temari. Jikalau ditanya pasti alasannya tetap sama dan kalau dipaksa malahan dia mengamuk. Lebih baik Shikamaru diam dan mengikuti apa mau istrinya itu, lagipula tidak ada yang dirugikan juga sih.

"Serangga? Memangnya rumah kita banyak serangga? Iya sih rumah kita dekat hutan, tapi sampai sekarang aku merasa biasa saja"

Shikadai semakin bingung akan kelakuan ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Kamu tahu sendiri kan bagaimana keras kepalanya ibumu itu?"

'Yah anakku ini juga sama saja sih. Perawakan boleh persis seperti aku tapi wajah cantik dan mata hijau serta sifatnya itu seratus persen dari gen Temari. Hah... Dasar merepotkan'

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut menatap anak tercintanya yang sedang kebingungan itu dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Lalu yah, aku juga bingung kalau ayah menganggap wanita itu menyeramkan dan merepotkan apalagi yang seperti ibu dan nenek, kenapa ayah masih menikahi ibu? Ibu kan wanita juga galak dan merepotkan. Kenapa tidak menikah dengan pria saja, kan bisa saja tidak merepot-"

Shikamaru menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu kecil. "Nak, pertanyaan kamu itu menyeramkan untuk ayah. Biarpun ayah tidak suka wanita merepotkan tapi ayah ini seorang gentleman yang masih menyukai wanita dan mencintai ibumu. Jadi kalau disuruh memilih menikah dengan pria itu pasti tidak mungkin" Terlihat wajah horor Shikamaru yang tidak sengaja membayangkan pertanyaan Shikadai.

"Tapi yah, aku masih belum mengerti" Shikadai cemberut mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

"Mungkin belum saatnya kamu mengerti sekarang ini, sekalinya wanita itu menyeramkan ada saatnya dia akan menunjukan sisi lembutnya terhadap kita. Itu kata kakekmu ketika ayah masih seumuran kamu. Dan walau ibumu menyeramkan tapi dia itu lemah lembut dan senyumnya yang paling ayah sukai"

"Ih ayah gombal !" Shikadai memandang geli ke arah ayahnya seakan tidak percaya akan perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Oi, dasar anak ini..." Dia balas menatap anaknya dengan pandangan kesal. 'Dasar benar-benar kloning-an Temari'. "Sudah... Sudah... Nanti suatu saat kamu juga akan mengerti maksud ayah jika kamu sudah menemukan wanita yang kamu sukai"

"Cih, kalau ada. Perempuan-perempuan di kelas akademi semuanya berisik dan merepotkan." balas Nara junior.

* * *

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Boruto dkk datang untuk mengajak Shikadai pergi bermain. Temari melihat suaminya masih tidur terlelap di beranda halaman rumah mereka. Kemudian berinisiatif mengambil selimut untuk sang suami. Ketika ingin menyelimutinya, Shikamaru terbangun kaget.

"Ah, maaf!" Temari pun juga ikut kaget ketika ingin menyelimutinya.

"Ugh... Tidak apa-apa" Melihat selimut di badannya, dia tersenyum ke arah Temari. "Terimakasih ya"

Shikamaru tiba-tiba menarik lengan Temari agar dia mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oi, Shikamaru kamu ngapa- umph"

Temari tidak mampu melawan karena bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir sang suami tercinta. Waktu untuk bermesraan sebenarnya agak sulit karena sudah ada Shikadai dan Temari tipe wanita yang tidak suka bermesraan di depan orang lain apalagi di depan anaknya. Jadi ketika anaknya sedang pergi ke akademi, bermain dan juga tidur siang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermesraan bagi pasutri ini.

"Hmmm Temari..." Shikamaru mencium leher istrinya dengan mesra serta mendekapnya makin erat.

"Dasar suami cengeng ini" sambil menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala nanas suaminya.

"Tem, aku jadi kepikiran dan masih penasaran soal cincin ini" katanya sambil menunjuk ke kalung yang dipakainya itu.

Temari hanya diam. Shikamaru menengok ke arah Temari dan melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Temari.

"Ih apaan sih, sana jauh-jauh! Buat apa kamu bertanya itu lagi? Kan sudah aku bilang untuk mengusir para 'serangga'!" Muka Temari makin memerah kemudian menjauhkan wajah Shikamaru.

"Pfff... Tidak mau sampai kamu beritahu alasannya dulu" Kapan lagi bisa menggoda Temari yang seperti ini walau terkadang berujung kena pukulan dari dia.

Temari hanya bisa mengeram kesal serta malu. Dia masih mencoba untuk melepaskan dari pelukan Shikamaru.

"Tem-" pinta Shikamaru dengan suara beratnya itu dan makin mempererat dekapannya. Temari makin tak berdaya.

"Ugh...habisnya... Habisnya walaupun kamu memakai cincin pernikahan kita di jarimu itu tetap saja banyak wanita yang mendekatimu!"

"... Hah?! Itu mana mungkin, pasti itu para penggemar Naruto yang menitipkan hadiah atau apalah untuk dia" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku bodoh?! Aku bisa membedakan mana yang penggemar Na- maksudku Hokage-sama dan penggemarmu, dasar idiot!" kata Temari dengan sangat ketus.

"Oi... Galak sekali sih kamu" Mendengar omelan istrinya, Shikamaru menjadi cemberut dan belum tentu para wanita itu penggemarnya. Shikamaru masih tak habis pikir dengan istrinya itu.

"Padahal mereka tahu kalau kamu sudah beristri tapi masih saja berharap... Cih!"

"Pff... AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ya ampun Tem... "

"Hei! Apa yang kamu tertawakan hah?!" bentak Temari kepada Shikamaru yang tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa sebab itu.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kamu memaksa aku untuk mengalungkan cincin pernikahan kita?"

"Iya! Biar para wanita centil itu sadar kalau kamu sudah beristri ! Makanya aku bilang 'untuk mengusir serangga' kan? Beraninya berkata 'rela menjadi istri kedua kamu' di depan aku ?!"

"Yah mereka mungkin belum mengenal siapa kamu kan Tem? Memang sih Sabaku no Temari, si ninja sadis dari Desa Suna itu tetkenal tapi ada juga yang belum mengenal kamu" Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan hati istrinya agar tidak meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku tahu itu tapi tetap saja aku kesal kalau mengingat itu" katanya sambil cemberut dan membuang arah muka menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau hal itu akan sangat merepotkan? Dan aku sudah cukup kerepotan dengan kamu"

Mendengar hal itu Temari menjadi agak kesal, "Lalu kenapa kamu mau menikah dengan 'wanita merepotkan' ini hah, Nara Shikamaru?!"

"Soalnya kamu itu sangat berharga walaupun merepotkan untukku" jawabnya tegas dan jujur.

"Khhh- dasar gombal!" Muka Temari menjadi sangat merah mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku senang ternyata kamu bisa juga cemburu. Padahal kukira kamu itu wanita yang tidak mau repot untuk hal seperti itu"

"Aku juga tidak mau bertindak seperti itu dan sudah mencoba menghiraukannya tetap saja tidak bisa" jawabnya sambil malu-malu.

Shikamaru tak menduga akan hal ini. Entah kenapa dia sangat senang melihat kecemburuan istrinya. Biasanya Temari hanya bersikap tenang dan hanya menjawab 'Ooh..' sehabis bertanya siapa wanita yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengannya itu ternyata bisa gelisah juga.

"Apaan sih... Tatapanmu itu tidak mengenakan tahu!" Temari yang melihat senyuman Shikamaru menjadi sedikit malu dan risih.

"Baiklah berhubung anak kita sedang main dan aku juga sedang cuti hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita 'mempererat kebersamaan' kita ini ?" Dengan penuh tatapan nakal dia menatap ke arah Temari.

Temari kaget mendengar keinginan nakal suaminya itu "... Tidak.. Tidak!" Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan rona muka memerah. "Ini masih siang ! Jangan berpikiran macam-ma- ... Oi !" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menggedong Temari dengan bridal style.

"Mumpung Shikadai sedang keluar bermain dan sepertinya akan pulang sore nanti jadi gunakan saat saat seperti ini, oke?" Secepat kilat Shikamaru mencium bibir istrinya dan terlihat senyum penuh kemenangan. Shikamaru berjalan ke arah kamar mereka berdua dengan diiringi teriakan dan pukulan dari Temari yang rona mukanya semakin merah.

*fin*

* * *

a/n

yo~~~ akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah ber-jibaku ama kerjaan kantor... OTL

kembali dgn cerita gaje dan mungkin kalian akan menemukan typo2 ganas (semoga ga ada orz) dan terkesan OOC tapi biarlah pastinya para istri itu ada rasa insecure kan? /saya belom married padahal tapi uda sotoy kyk gini /lari Kemudian itu menjelang akhir2 rada takut, takut khilaf nyasar ke rated M /padahalngarep /ditabok. Jadi masih saya tahan deh XD

Terus maaf shikadainya nampil cuma sebentar krn emg kepikiran buat bikin fic ttg cincin yg di kalunging ama papamaru itu asdkjfhflglglhj ^q^

ya uda drpd banyak cocot disini /plak, saya harap reviewnya .-.)9 supaya semangat menulis fic dgn baik lagi /amin.

dan klo mw ajak ngobrol twit aja ke twitter saya Tare_Hare dan kalian akan menemukan gambar2 random saya baik yg rate normal hingga engga /plakplakplak. Saya lbh aktif di twitter wwwwwww

ciao~ adieu~


	5. Chapter 5 Before Time

**"Before time"**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Typo, OOC (mungkin),DLDR!

* * *

.

.

.

"Shikadai! Waktunya makan malam. Ayo turun dari kamarmu!" teriak Temari.

"Iya bu!" jawabnya. Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan dan melihat hanya ada ibunya saja di ruang makan. "Ayah lembur lagi ya bu?"

"Iya, karena mendadak ada urusan penting untuk persiapan ujian chunin nanti. Kenapa?" Temari melihat ke arah anaknya dan tersenyum, "kamu cemas akan ujian chunin nanti?"

"Ti-tidak kok!" Wajahnya bersemu merah dan menuju meja makan.

Temari mengetahui kalau anak kesayangannya itu sedang gelisah akan ujian chunin tersebut. Dia memang menyembunyikannya tetapi hal itu sangat mudah diketahui oleh Temari.

"Bu.."

"Hmm?"

"Apa benar waktu zaman ayah seumuran aku, hanya ayah saja yang berhasil menjadi chunin dari Desa Konoha ini?" Dia menatap wajah Temari dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan cemas. "Dan lagi apa benar ayah berhasil mengalahkan ibu waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan Shikadai membuat Temari agak tergelitik dan sambil tersenyum menjawab, "Iya nak. Waktu itu hanya ayahmu yang berhasil menjadi chunin dan mengalahkan ibu. Hal itu membuat ibu ingin sekali bertanding sekali lagi dengan ayahmu. Karena ibu kesal sekali dikalahkan oleh bocah berusia 12 tahun. Apalagi ketika seumuranmu, ayahmu itu pendek dari kamu!" Temari terkekeh mengingat masa lalunya.

"Tapi ibu berhasil menjadi jounin terlebih dahulu daripada ayah kan?" Shikadai kembali bertanya.

"Oh tentu saja. Ayahmu masih menjadi chunin ketika ibu sudah menjadi jounin. Benar-benar pemalas luar biasa, padahal dia kalau mau rajin bisa naik ke jounin dengan mudah!"

Shikadai menjadi terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, cemas apakah dia bisa lulus atau tidak. Dia ingin seperti ayahnya yang berhasil menjadi chunin ketika seumuran dengannya sekarang ini. Bagi Shikadai itu adalah tantangan tersendiri, ditambah lawan ayahnya dulu adalah ibunya sendiri yang terkenal dengan kunoichi paling sadis dari Desa Suna dan menang dari ibunya.

"Bu... Apa bisa aku menjadi seperti ayah dan ibu? Lulus ujian chunin nanti?" dengan malu-malu dia bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ibu tidak tahu," jawabnya tegas. "Tapi kamu mewarisi sifat kami berdua, jadi kamu harus percaya diri dan yakin dengan kemampuanmu itu Shikadai. Jangan pesimis karena keluarga Sabaku dan Nara tidak pernah kenal dengan kata itu dan ibu tidak mau kamu seperti itu. Camkan kata-kata ibu, nak!"

Raut wajah Shikadai menjadi lebih cerah berkat perkataan ibunda tercintanya. Selama ini dia memang agak pesimis.

"Kamu rasanya ingin sekali mengalahkan ayahmu itu?" tanya sang ibunda.

"Tentu saja! Soalnya aku bangga ketika mendengar dari Paman Chouji bahwa hanya ayahlah yang berhasil menjadi chunin ketika seumuranku," jawab Shikadai dengan semangat.

"Pffttt... Ayahmu pasti akan senang mendengarnya." Temari merasa bangga terhadap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Baiklah bu, aku akan berjuang walaupun itu sangat merepotkan," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. " _Itadakimasu_ ," kemudian Shikadai melahap semua makanannya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang. Malam sekali kamu pulangnya Shikamaru?" Temari segera menyambut Shikamaru dan membantu membawakan tasnya.

"Persiapan untuk ujian para calon chunin ini ternyata ada sedikit masalah jadi mau tak mau aku harus menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu, merepotkan!"

"Oh, kalau begitu mandi dulu. Air hangat sudah kusiapkan dan aku akan menghangatkan makan malam untukmu"

"Shikadai sudah tidur?"

"Kenapa?" Temari agak penasaran. "Tentu saja sudah. Dia kan anakmu, kalau soal tidur paling cepat."

Shikamaru menggerutu pelan, "tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya dan Chouji kemudian dia berkata bahwa dia pasti membuktikan kalau bisa mengalahkanku."

"Ahahahahaha!" Temari pun tertawa lepas sehingga membuat Shikamaru kebingungan. "Mandi dulu sana nanti akan kuceritakan."

Hal itu semakin membuat Shikamaru makin penasaran terutama dengan sikap Shikadai.

* * *

"Jadi dia merasa tertantang karena aku berhasil menjadi chunin ketika seumurannya?" Mata Shikamaru terbelalak mendengar cerita dari Temari. "Hahaha... Padahal waktu itu aku tidak ingin ataupun peduli untuk menjadi chunin." Shikamaru agak sedikit bersalah terhadap anaknya.

"Iya aku tahu, jelas terlihat dari gayamu yang malas waktu itu." Temari mendengus.

"Aku memang tidak peduli menjadi chunin atau tidak, tapi aku tak mau kalah terhadap wanita. Itu bukan jalan hidupku," ujarnya sambil menyeruput teh hangat setelah selesai makan.

"Dasar pria _chauvinist_! Untung Shikadai tidak pemalas sepertimu. Kalau iya seperti itu maka tiap hari aku harus selalu marah-marah." Temari menatap kesal ke arah Shikamaru. "Kuharap ujian chunin kali ini berjalan dengan lancar dan kau harus extra ketat menjaga kelancaran ujian, paham Shikamaru?"

"Iya, iya Nyonya Nara. Selama suamimu masih hidup tidak akan kubiarkan ada yang menggangu jalannya ujian ataupun anak kita," jawab Shikamaru sambil sedikit menggerutu. Dia tahu kalau Temari terlalu over protective ke Shikadai, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Bagi Shikamaru, istri dan anaknya merupakan segalanya bagi dia.

"Ayo waktunya kita tidur Shika, kamu masih harus menyelesaikan dokumenmu kan?"

"Ugh.. Haruskah kamu mengingatkanku pada dokumen terkutuk itukah Tem?" Shikamaru pun berjalan terlunglai menuju kamarnya, rasanya dia tidak ingin masuk pagi hari nanti namun banyak sekali dokumen yang harus dia pelajari, belum lagi persiapan ujian chunin nanti. Temari hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyemangati kedua Nara yang masing-masing sedang berjuang itu.

-fin-

* * *

A/n: Hai-hai kali ini FAMILY TIME~~~ yihaaa Shikadai dan Temari in action /Ga! Terinspirasi dari liat trailernya Boruto lawan Shikadai itu sungguh sesuatu, kalian liat kan shikadai bakalan pake jurus kagemane which is dia ngikutin tradisi keluarga Nara dalam jutsu-nya itu /internal screaming! Punya firasat sih klo Borutonya yg akan kalah duluan, entah gimana. Bukan belain anak OTP juga sih hahaha namanya juga intuisi fans yg masih absurd. Review ya guys- kritik dan saran monggo. ADIEUS- CIAO!


End file.
